


Big Bang

by poignantsammy



Series: Biology Class [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poignantsammy/pseuds/poignantsammy
Summary: he out went w/ big bat nut.





	Big Bang

He dead on me. I still had yet cum. What ass. Waste of oxygen and time. A tleast HE went out with a bang. Carl said hello.

Fin.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157125304@N08/39152543700/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
